


Anything and Everything

by AlessaGreenwood



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaGreenwood/pseuds/AlessaGreenwood
Summary: Crowley will indulge his angel in any and every way he can.





	Anything and Everything

Come Hell or high water, Crowley was going to give Aziraphale anything and everything he could ever ask for and some things he knew the angel wanted but would never come right out and say. It was easy, a snap of the fingers and all the world was placed in the angel’s palms. What often drew out the snake’s cocky, self-impressed smile was that Crowley knew Aziraphale was quite aware of how tightly wound he had the snake around his little finger. The heavenly being probably thought he was being so clever but Crowley was a demon, a master of Temptation, he knew manipulation when he saw it. There was an odd sense of pride he took in watching Aziraphale try to manipulate him. Adorable, really.

It had taken centuries before the angel had realized he could get anything he wanted out of Crowley, it may have started at The Globe, and there had been no going back since. Of course, Crowley had to find some way of making the sudden popularity of a dreary drama evil so he compromised, delivered the miracle of Hamlet and then flippantly cursed Macbeth. In the end, Shakespeare had landed himself in Hell anyway so it all worked out fine in the long run.

If Crowley was completely honest with himself he would admit that the reason Armaggedon failed was because he was selfish. He hadn’t wanted to lose the world, not because he cared that much about the billions of souls who claimed it as their home but because he knew how much Aziraphale cherished it. It was easy enough to convince an eleven-year-old child to stop a celestial war but Crowley’s reasons for doing so hadn’t been noble or altruistic. He just couldn’t bear the thought of Aziraphale suffering. Had Aziraphale taken him up on the offer of leaving the Earth entirely, to run away to Alpha Centauri together, Crowley would have gone and never looked back.

Six thousand years and only now did the two finally have time, time to just be with each other, no more dancing around Heaven and Hell’s expectations. They would never have to report in again, at least not until their respective Head Offices found some way to appeal their cases and win either of them back, and the freedom was exhilarating.

They had some semblance of a plan laid out before them, general ideas of what they wanted to do with themselves. Both agreed it would be best if they left London behind, find somewhere quiet and peaceful to settle down in, they were simply trying to figure out where exactly that would be. Tadfield, though a lovely and quiet little town, was right out.

Aziraphale refused to leave any of his books or other material trappings in Soho while Crowley found he was actually rather attached to certain pieces of art he’d kept in his sparse flat. He’d nearly swallowed his tongue when Aziraphale recognized the eagle-shaped podium he’d taken from the bombed out church back in the 1940s. The tender and knowing look the angel threw his way told Crowley that Aziraphale understood the significance of the souvenir. The love shining from those pale blue eyes was more effective than Hellfire when it came to causing Crowley to melt.

It had grown quite late and the pair of them were pleasantly tipsy after spending the last few hours of the day partaking in a bottle of wine while poring over a map of the South Downs, a scenic little spot far off in the English countryside. They were teetering on drunk but coherent enough to remember how to walk properly. Crowley took the lead, guiding Aziraphale towards his bedroom, where he gently pushed the giggly angel onto the bed.

Aziraphale had never cared much for sleeping, dreadful waste of time, but he’d found he did quite enjoy the comfort that came from soft, cotton pajamas and cuddling on a pile of pillows while enveloped by a thick, downy duvet and Crowley’s arms. It was wonderfully cozy and even if he didn’t sleep he was there for Crowley to doze on and take comfort in.

With a snap of his fingers, Crowley had exchanged Aziraphale’s pale suit for a long ivory nightshirt. He himself thought about wearing a pair of black cotton bottoms and it was so. He crawled up onto the bed, pulled Aziraphale into his arms and threw the blanket that had been beneath them over top with another snap.

“Can we…?” All Aziraphale had to do was look up into Crowley’s yellow eyes with just a touch of longing and the snake was ready to hand over the world. He knew what the angel wanted and he was more than happy to oblige.

Sex between ethereal beings wasn’t the same crude, banal sort of experience humans were so fond of. The same passion was there, the same needs and wants and desires, but the use of physical exertion was simply unnecessary. Oh, Crowley enjoyed the physical aspect, of course, and someday he would eventually succeed in tempting Aziraphale into trying it that way, but for now he was content in pleasing his angel the way he liked it.

Crowley wrapped one arm around Aziraphale’s plump waist and lifted the hand of his other to cradle the angel’s head. He closed his serpentine eyes and focused his demonic, incorporeal soul into sharing the space where Aziraphale’s angelic one awaited him, deep inside the mortal shell Crowley now held close. Not quite possession, nothing was taken that wasn’t offered, and Crowley’s soul was still linked to his own body. It was more like building a bridge between the two beings’ consciousnesses and meeting in the middle. There they moved like sunlight and shadow, coming together and pulling apart only to come together again. No physical touch could compare to the euphoria derived from such an act.

And perhaps that was so but Crowley couldn’t deny the temptation to join with Aziraphale, somehow in some way the angel would concede to. His eyes had only slipped open a sliver but widened when he saw the half-lidded expression of pure bliss on Aziraphale’s face. It wasn’t the demon who moved then, it was Aziraphale who slid closer, to press soft lips that tasted like merlot against Crowley’s. What had been waves of ecstasy was churned up into a storm of rapture before both Crowley and Aziraphale softened then stilled.

Meeting Aziraphale’s dreamy gaze, taking in the angel’s cherubic smile and ever so delicate touch to Crowley’s cheek was enough to reaffirm Crowley’s conviction to give his angel anything and everything he would ever want. If he could, Crowley would steal the stars from the heavens and craft a shining band for Aziraphale, to know the whole universe would be his if all he did was ask for it. Crowley would risk it all for this wonderful, beautiful angel. After all, he couldn’t fall any farther.


End file.
